Lab Report
by lactose-intolerent
Summary: The class is assigned a project on how to write a lab report. What's Mikan's project and why is it so secretive? And how could she possibly be so dense? sigh Mikan, how could you? Maybe you really do have a death wish. [TWO SHOT] Enjoy!
1. The assignment

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. Enjoy!!!**_

"OHAYO minna-san."

Brunette hair swung loosely in the air as she made her way over to her best friend.

_**baka baka baka**_

As usual, her loving best friend showed her love through a very dangerous way.

The brunette fell to the ground as usual, a stream of tears threatening to overflow from her chocolate coloured eyes.

"Hotaru." She whined, rubbing her head.

A boy with oval shaped glasses ran towards the two friends, concern evident on his face. "Are you alright, Mikan?"

Mikan quickly wiped away her tears and smiled brilliantly. "I'm alright Yuu, don't worry."

Mikan got up and dusted her skirt as the door opened once more to reveal a pair of boys.

Most of the girls' attentions' were caught as they began to ogle them from where they stood. They didn't dare to crowd them since they knew the consequences.

Of course, being as careless and clueless as she was, Mikan made her way to the two boys, stopping them dead in their tracks with a shining smile bright on her face.

Chocolate eyes met azure and crimson ones as the two boys realized whom it was that was standing before them.

"Ohayo Ruka-pyon, Natsume-kun." She greeted cheerfully.

A slight blush crept upon his cheeks as his azure eyes hit the floor. "Ohayo Mikan." He quietly mumbled.

A moment of silence passed as the brunette innocently waited for a reply from the raven-haired boy.

He blinked, his eyelids covering his deep crimson eyes for less than a second before revealing them again. He walked around Mikan as if she was an obstacle and made his way to his seat, leaving a stunned Mikan standing there trying to hide her fury.

'_Baka Natsume.'_ She thought before calming her anger down to prevent herself from lashing out at anyone.

She turned on her heel and followed Natsume, her pigtailed hair trailing after her.

As he sat down in his seat, Mikan joined him since her seat was situated right next to his.

She eyed him curiously as Natsume began to pull out his manga.

"Hey Natsume." She started, still looking at him.

"Hn." He replied, not even bothering to look at her.

"Why don't you reply when I talk to you?" Mikan asked, her mouth forming into a cute pout.

Natsume snapped his attention to her, noticing her adorable pout playing on her lips. He blushed slightly at the sight, unable to control his emotions for the moment. He looked away, hoping that no one noticed, more importantly Mikan

Unfortunately, she did notice. Suddenly, it hit her. All the times that he avoided her and everybody else, the cold way he treats people, especially her, covering it up with pride and reputation. How could she be so stupid not to notice?!

Mikan leaned her head closer to Natsume, a small smile gracing her features. "Neh, Natsume." She said quietly and playfully.

Natsume turned to her once more, his blush gone just in time. This time he promised to keep control of his emotions. He glared coldly at how close she was to him. _'Damn it, what's she planning?"_

"Your face was a little red there when you looked at me, and I think I know what's going on." She continued playfully.

Natsume gulped in his mind. '_Don't tell me that she figured it out. Maybe she's not that dense after all. Crap! What will I do?_ _I have to protect her but I don't want to tell her off since she was the one who figured me out.'_

"Natsume," She started. "Are you by any chance . . . "

'_Here comes the moment of truth, damn it why did she have to figure it out. Was it really THAT obvious?' _

"shy." She finished.

He sweatdropped. Maybe she was still the same dense girl as before.

Mikan smiled, thinking that she won. "Hah! I knew it. You were shy. People always think that you're only cold and quiet to keep your pride and reputation but in reality, you're actually shy."

Natsume sighed and shot Mikan the coldest glare that he could muster. "Stupid Polka-dots. Why the hell would I be shy?"

Mikan giggled. "Aw, no need to be embarrassed, Natsume. There is no shame in being shy." She teased.

Natsume growled before grabbing some of Mikan's hair.

"Hey! Ouch! Stop it Natsume! You're going to rip my hair out." The brunette whined, desperately trying to tug her hair out before Natsume could do anything to it.

Suddenly, he opened his hand, her hair lying in his palm unaware of the danger it was in. Before Mikan could pull it out of Natsume's reach, a fire lit up on his palm, burning her silky soft hair.

He put out the fire before it could spread, leaving a weeping brunette next to him holding her singed hair.

"Mou, Natsume. You're such a sore loser. Now I have to get a hair cut." Mikan pouted angrily.

But before he could retort back, the door opened to reveal their first class teacher, Misaki-sensei stepped in.

The entire class quieted down and scattered students returned to their seats.

Quiet footsteps could be heard as he made his way to the middle of the class. "Good morning class. Today, you will be learning how to write a lab report. Of course, just learning how to write it isn't that fun. So I will assign a project. There will be no partners allowed in this project so each of you can learn how to write a lab report properly."

"Now, a lab report is only done when there is an experiment. For your project, I want each of you to come up with your own experiment about anything you want. Of course, the experiment must be legal and appropriate in language and in the experiment's contents. Each experiment will take a period of two weeks, which is when your project is due. You much each have a lab report and will be presenting it to the class. You may do the actual experiment in class if it doesn't take too long or you can back up your observations with solid evidence. I will give you all the sheets on how to write a lab report."

Misaki-sensei handed out the sheets of paper diligently while talking. "Now, all of this will have to be on your report and as for the Questions section, you will come up with 5 logical questions about your experiment. You can ask other classmates to give you questions if you want. Also, since you need to provide evidence and make a presentation out of your report, I will each give you a camera to document your efforts. These cameras are Alice-proof and will cost you 300 rabbits if you lose it or damage it in anyway. You have the rest of the class to yourselves, so get started."

Misaki-sensei left the classroom as the class began to grow chatty with topics about what they should do.

Surprisingly, one of those people weren't Mikan. Instead of chatting with Hotaru about what she should do, she sat there and looked outside, smiling, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Natsume stared at her suspiciously, as if trying to read what she was planning underneath her brunette locks. He got nothing.

"Hey Mikan." A pink haired girl and a midnight blue one ran towards Mikan, interrupting both Natsume and Mikan from their thoughts.

"So what are you going to do for the science project?" Anna asked while Nonoko waited patiently for an answer.

Natsume's ears zoomed in as they asked.

Mikan gave a small smile at them. "You'll see."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. lab report

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. Enjoy!!!**_

It had been two weeks since the project was assigned. Finally, it was due. Crazy things have occurred all over the Academy due to the project but finally all the chaos died down as the day finally approached.

For some reason, Natsume was a big victim in this project. Many unforgetful events that have occurred within these past two weeks involved the young flame master. He barely made it out of these two weeks alive, though unscathed physically but definitely scarred for life.

By the end of the first week, everyone knew what experiment other people were doing, practically all information was out in the open. All but one person's experiment. That person was Mikan.

Nobody knew what she was doing for an experiment and they've never saw her do anything that could even be considered as part of her experiment. She was as loud and clueless as usual but could occasionally be seen jotting down a few notes in her notebook before closing it and stuffing it back in her bag. Everyone was curious at what her experiment was.

But they would have to wait longer because the day it was due finally arrived.

* * *

"As for my conclusion, picture A, which is of Nogi-san playing Ring Around The Rosie with the animals, is 10 percent more popular in sales as picture B, a picture of him singing in the bathtub while playing with his squeaky rabbit toy." Hotaru concluded and bowed.

The projector which she was using shut off and the lights obediently came back on. In the back, a certain blond haired boy with azure eyes was blushing more than ever. At the moment, he wanted to die in a corner.

The class applauded politely as the raven-haired inventor took her seat.

"Thank you Imai-san for that presentation. Now, we will have Miss Sakura present her experiment and lab report." Misaki-sensei announced.

Mikan walked to the front of the class quietly, her bangs hiding her eyes as she made her way to her destination with a laptop in hand.

The class watched quietly as she set up her laptop and plugged it into the projector. Immediately, the lights turned off as the projector came to life.

Mikan looked at her fellow classmates and took a deep breath. "Fellow classmates, My experiment is called . . . ."

The projector revealed the title. "Lab Shy or Pride."

Mikan continued. "From here on, I direct your attention to the screen since I will be reading off my presentation from it.

The projector moved to the next scene, revealing a document.

* * *

**Lab Shy or Pride** Mikan Sakura

Science

Nov. 4 2007

**Purpose:** In this activity, one will observe the behavior of Natsume Hyuuga. Is he really actually protective of his pride or is he shy. There are three parts to this experiment as to determine if he is indeed just shy. Keep accurate observations throughout the next two weeks and conclude from there.

**Hypothesis:** That Natsume Hyuuga is actually shy but is covering it up with his pride.

**Procedures:** There will be a total of three scenarios to be completed over a period of two weeks. These are to be done at night while observations should be taken during the daytime.

The first scenario: 1) Replace all of his clothing (excluding undergarments) with pink clothing.

2) Disconnect his phone lines and other communication devices within his vicinity.

3) Change all of his towels to pink towels.

4) Cut through his current pajamas with scissors so they will not be worn out of his bedroom.

5) Make sure all clothing options outside of vicinity is reserved or occupied.

6) See how he reacts the next day around people as he is forced to wear pink.

7) Write down observations.

This first scenario will show how Natsume Hyuuga will react when forced into an uncomfortable situation. If fire Alice is used, he is shy of people approaching him. If he talks people off and forces others to join him, he is doing it for pride.

The second scenario: 1) Require a list of all girls names.

2) Send a letter to every girl in grade from Natsume Hyuuga professing his love.

3) Observe reactions the following day and write down.

This scenario will show how Natsume Hyuuga reacts to a lot of attention. If fire Alice is used once again, it proves that he is shy and wants to be kept away from all the attention. If he lashes out at people trying to correct them openly than he is proving that he holds his pride high.

The third scenario: A tinge of rouge can be seen sometimes on the subject's face. Find out source of reason. There is no particular procedure for the third part of this experiment.

**Observations: **

First Scenario: _Natsume Hyuuga burned half of the people staring at him while he walked down the hallway and into the classroom. During lunchtime, he was surrounded by girls in all direction so he created a wall of fire around himself and walked off. The conclusion for this first scenario is that Natsume Hyuuga is shy. _

Second Scenario: _Even though the surrounding girls were annoying, Natsume Hyuuga burnt all their hair and some of the guys who seemed to be jealous of him. The conclusion for this scenario is that Natsume Hyuuga is shy to too much attention. _

Third Scenario: _Unfortuantely, after mountains of backfired plans and observations, the source of the tinge of rouge could not be identified. The only clue is whenever he looks at Mikan Sakura directly in the eye. The guessed conclusion to the third scenario is that Natsume Hyuuga is shy towards chocolate, since Mikan Sakura's eyes are chocolate brown._

**Questions: **

1) What other feelings can be drawn from the three scenarios?

_Besides anger which has been evident for the past two weeks, no other feelings can be drawn that didn't match up to the predicted results listed under Procedures. _

2) Was the hypothesis correct? Explain.

_Yes, the hypothesis was correct. After matching the observations to predicted results. It is clearly shown that Natsume Hyuuga is shy. _

3) Describe one of the tactics used in the third scenario.

_Throughout the past two weeks, Mikan Sakura has talked to Natsume and it is clearly visible when he blushes as he gazes into her eyes, thus bring forth the suspicion of chocolate._

4)Provide solid evidence for your observations.

_Please refer to attached page for photographs. _

5) Please write a will and testimony since you will surely die when Natsume Hyuuga finds out.

_I leave all my money, photographs and mementos to Hotaru Imai. My books to be split among Nonoko and Anna and my pet hamster to Ruka-pyon. I leave my joke books and prank supplies to Koko and my laptop to Yuu. My hand-held mirror to Permy and lastly this lab report to Natsume. Everything else is to be given to my grandfather and Narumi-sensei who will decide what to do with them. _

**Conclusion:**

In conclusion, it has been proven that Natsume Hyuuga is indeed shy and does not hold his pride as high as people think. The results of the three scenarios listed under Procedures and Observations have all proven that Natsume Hyuuga is shy. The source of his shyness and tinge of rouge is still unknown though the guess is still chocolate.

* * *

The classroom was deathly silent. Not a sound could be heard as all the students gazed upon the projector screen. They couldn't believe how dense this girl was. The answer to the third scenario was as clear as light and dark, as night and day, as happy and sad. HOW could she not see it?!

In the back, a crimson eyed boy sat as still as a statue, his eyes glaring intently at the projector screen and the presenter. Now all those embarrassing events have finally made sense. It was her fault! As for the answer to the third scenario, he couldn't believe that she came up with chocolate. CHOCOLATE!! I mean, he doesn't even like sweet things let alone chocolate.

The good thing, his secret wasn't found out by her but it was clear as crystal to the rest of the world. Plus, he could tell that she put a lot of effort into this project even though it was at his expense. As cruel and heartless as he was at times, he decided to let this case slide.

Since she already wrote her will and testimony and had expected to die, he would be much more cruel torturing her by NOT doing anything, driving her mad. Natsume smirked at the evilness of his plan.

The lights of the class came back on, snapping Natsume out of his diabolical plan.

"A plus, Miss Sakura." Misaki said while clapping, followed by the rest of the class. "Your lab report was absolutely splendid and very well done. I could tell that you put a lot of effort into this so good job." He cheered.

Mikan smiled and bowed. She took her stuff and went to her seat, her insides churning as she approached Natsume. Oh why did her seat need to be next to his?

She sat down and sighed, expecting the worse.

Natsume leaned forward towards her. "Good Job, sunflowers."

Mikan sat there for the rest of the class stunned, having received something much worse than death.

"NATSUME!!!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So, what do you think of my short little two-shot. Don't worry people, I'm only taking a little breather from my other story but I'll resume right after this. I thought about this story when I was doing my homework. Guess which subject? Anyways, please review and send me your thoughts. Arigato for reading. **


End file.
